


【仙流】仙道的烦恼

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/仙道的烦恼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 对话体沙雕小段子。大型人设崩塌现场
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【仙流】仙道的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 对话体沙雕小段子。大型人设崩塌现场

01.

仙道：宝贝，周末我得回东京一趟，不能陪你一对一了

流川：(*ﾟﾛﾟ)!!

仙道：乖，我会想你的

流川：(๑′°︿°๑）

仙道：还没玩够？你哪来这么多颜文字？

流川：[你猜.jpg]

流川：٩ʕ◕౪◕ʔو

仙道：……告辞！

02.

流川：[诶嘿！你的小可爱上线了.jpg]

流川：[暗中观察.jpg]

仙道：……

仙道：咱们能好好说话吗？

流川：(,,•́ . •̀,,)

仙道：流川枫！

流川：✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧

仙道：不许卖萌！

流川：[不让卖萌我就离家出走.jpg]

仙道：回来！

流川：[对不起我走远了.jpg]

流川：[你已经失去了你的小可爱.jpg]

仙道：要不是我打不过你，我早就动手了！

流川：◟(.öˬö.)◞

03.

流川：[今天天气不错.jpg]

流川：[兄弟去打球吗.jpg]

流川：(๑✦ˑ̫✦)

仙道：兄弟？咱俩什么时候成兄弟了？

流川：yoooo——

仙道：天呐，你到底想干啥啊？

流川：[come on baby~小球场见.jpg]

仙道：不见！

流川：(⇀‸↼‶)//

流川：[我真的很想跟你1v1.jpg]

流川：[你是不是不爱我了.jpg]

仙道：爱的

流川：л̵ʱªʱªʱª (ᕑᗢᓫา∗)˒

仙道：请问你这个颜文字是从樱木的脸上拷贝下来的？

流川：[不许在我面前提别的男人的名字.jpg]

流川：[我有肌肉我会揍你.jpg]

流川：ᕙ(⇀‸↼‵‵)ᕗ

仙道：……我觉得我在跟假的男朋友聊天

04.

流川：[今天我一定要打败你.jpg]

流川：✧୧(๑=̴̀⌄=̴́๑)૭✧

仙道从背后抱住流川，把他搂进怀里：“我就睡在你旁边，为什么还要发信息给我？嗯？”

流川冷着他那张万年不化的冰山脸，面无表情地放下了手机。


End file.
